Fall of Man (Map Game)
Headline text Welcome to Fall of Man. Here you are a country in the early 21st century. More specifically 2018 CE. Human civilization lies in a crossroads. Terrorism is on the rise. The world is becoming increasingly interconnected. Humanity reigns supreme. However, a new threat is about to pounce on an unsuspecting civilization: a virus known as PAX-12. This map game will simulate the scenario of a global pandemic and the aftermath. Welcome to Fall of Man. Rules 1.Be Plausible. 2. The PAX-12 virus is mod-controlled. 3. 3 implausibilities=ban. 4. Nuclear weaponry is permitted. 5. Human nations have to use whatever means possible to keep the virus from spreading and find a cure. 6. The virus initially remains undiscovered but nations can perform an investigation after a certain amount of cases are reported. 7. As this game is about a pandemic, organizations like the WHO and CDC are playable. 8. Terrorists can be used to blow up seats of government, top generals, etc. 9. The game ends once the human population reaches 0 the game ends. 10. There will be a global situation analysis in the talk page and multiple WHO scientists can add their reports on the progress of the virus there. 11. Have fun! Mods Creator:Ace009 (talk) 19:59, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Feudalplague (talk) Mod: Likercat (talk) 19:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Mod:Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 08:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Mapmaker: Map Nations North America *United States - Feudalplague (talk) *Canada - Scarlet Outlaw *Guatemala - *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Honduras - *El Salvador - *Nicaragua - *Costa Rica - *Panama - *Jamaica - *Trinidad and Tobago - *Bahamas - *Belize - *Barbados - *Saint Lucia - *Grenada - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines - *Antigua and Barbuda - *Dominica - *Saint Kitts and Nevis - South America *Brazil - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 19:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC) *Argentina - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Venezuela - *Colombia - *Peru - *Ecuador - *Chile - *Guayana - *Bolivia - *Suriname - Europe *United Kingdom - SwankyJ (talk) 23:04, September 11, 2014 (UTC) *France - *Spain - *Portugal - *Italy - *Belgium - *Netherlands - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 08:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Germany - *Denmark - *Norway - *Sweden - *Finland - *Russia - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Estonia - *Latvia - *Lithuania - *Poland - *Czech Rep. - *Austria - *Switzerland - User:Likercat (talk) 05:56, September 12, 2014 (UTC) *Slovakia - *Slovenia - *Croatia - *Bosnia and Hercegovina - *Serbia - *Kosovo - *Albania - *Montenegro - *Macedonia - *Greece - *Bulgaria - Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Romania - *Moldavia - *Ukraine - Asia *North Korea - Stephanus rex (talk) 02:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *China - Ace009 (talk) 02:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *South Korea - *Japan -User:Common Foundation *Taiwan - *The Philippines - *Afghanistan - *Iran - *Israel - *Indonesia - *Iraq - *Palestine - *Qatar - *Saudi Arabia - *Armenia - *Georgia - *Azerbaijan - *Bhutan - *Bangladesh - *Cambodia - *Cyprus - *India - *Jordan - *Pakistan - *Kazakhstan - *Kuwait - *Kyrgyzstan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nepal - *Oman - *Yemen - *Palestine - *Syria - *Sri Lanka - *Thailand - *Tajikistan - *United Arab Emirates - *Turkmenistan - *Turkey - *Vietnam - *Uzbekistan - *Malaysia - *Papua New Guinea - Shikata ga nai! 00:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) *Islamic State (ISIS, ISIL) - Saturn (Talk/Blog) 22:22, September 11, 2014 (UTC) lel Africa *Egypt - *South Africa - *Nigeria - *Zimbabwe - *Algeria - *Angola - *Benin - *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Cape Verde - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Democratic Republic of the Congo- *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea - *Ethiopia - *Gabon - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Ivory Coast - *Kenya - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Libya - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Namibia - *Niger - *Republic of the Congo- *Rwanda - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Somalia - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Swaziland - *Tanzania - *Togo- *Tunisia - *Uganda - *Zambia - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand - Organizations * - Mod Controlled/Need Permission *World Health Organization - * *Center for Disease Control - *Gaelic Republican Army - ''I find your lack of faith'' The Game It has begun! Welcome to Fall of Man Ace009 (talk) 19:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) 2018 Russia decides to push deeper in Ukraine 2 years after Russia annexed Novorossiya. Russia has a player. The Iran War continues to rage as the US-led coalition continues to advance deep into Iran. The PS5 and Xbox Next have been announced scheduled for a 2019 release. Unknown to humanity, PAX-12 infects Patient Zero in India. Microsoft releases Windows 9. The Ebola Outbreak in Africa comes to an end. Brazil: '''Efforts towards stablizing the economy begin, while the military is built up. (Copy-post should be ready by tommorow) '''Netherlands: The military is improve. A new Prime-Minister, Jan de Haas, is elected. Dutch are in NATO, and a Major EU member they wouldnt just leave and really cant plausibly leave for the forseeable future -feud China: Following the resignation of Xi Jiaping, the new President of China is selected by the Pulitburo: Li Zingao. He begins to make a trip across Southeast Asia to assist in establishing relations with the countries of the region. We begin to expand our economy and build up our military. Meanwhile, some reforms are being set into place, in regards to internet and religious freedom, indicating a gradual transition towards democracy. Maoist Party of Papua Secret Dip.:'''We ask for economic support to win votes, as well as surplus weapons, from China. '''Chinese Diplomacy: We may have to refuse as we are attempting to improve relations with the outside world, not make them worse. United States: '''The US and coalition forces continue to push deeper into Iran using combined arms assault through the country sweepeing aside most resistance relatively easily. This has led to the US navy with a carrier in the area forcing the complete subjugation of the areas surrounding Tehran. As typical of US doctrine, Shock and Awe is used as Tehran is taken making this a total repeat of the invasion of Iraq in the early 2000's taking the entire country in less than 3 months. An Iconic picture is taken with a US flag being hung from the government buildings in Tehran. The US navy keeps the blockade around Iran complete and maintains total air dominance and superiority over Iran. With this war some of the American populous protests American involvement. The Government under Chris Christie (who coincidentally has lost quite a bit of weight) passes the first Balanced budget in years managing to remove many of the redundant organizations within congress. With the populous being extremely rallied against the Far left and Far right most of congress is able to maintain a more balanced and efficient government. The US military regardless of protests from generals has many redundant programs cut. The F-35 program finally sees some success regardless of its massive cost issues but the purchases by various overseas allies has led to the beginning of the recoup of the costs. The US President finally fully endorses Ukrain joining NATO and requests for other NATO allies to consider this request (Another mod please) The US also puts its troops in Germany on High alert moving the majority of them to any NATO state bordering Ukraine. The US in secret officially finishes its first Kinetic Anti Ballistic missile but also begins on another version which explodes before contact to destroy the missile rather than a pinpoint kinetic impact. The US also continues to foster relations with nations in Southeast asia promoting a good relationship with South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, the Philippines, among others. '''MOD RESPONSE: A NATO commite will meet to discuss the matter. Dutch Dip: '''We support Ukraine's NATO membership '''The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: The Glorious Leader Kim Jong Un begins to institute a major reform. The prison camps of the nation will be rebuilt into prison cities. These cities will specialize in producing food and raw materials. The plan will consolidate all the camps into 5 Prison Cities. Construction of the new cities begins immediately, as prisoners are used to build their own homes. In addition to the construction of the cities Hydroelectric plants are built to increase the vast power supply. The Glorious Leader determines that farming must improve if the military is to grow. With this in mind he sends word to cultivate more land and rebuild the machinery found in the 1980’s when agricultural production was high. The Glorious Leader, although unwilling to seek help from others, asks the Russian Federation and the People’s Republic of China for modern agricultural equipment and help in constructing a fertilizer plant. *'Chinese Diplomacy:' We accept to assist you on the condition that you do not attempt to cause anymore threats to the US. *The Glorious Leader thanks the Chinese for their gracious support. ISIL: ISIS, begins to build up military. An Assad-Syrian Chemical weapons factory is looted, after fighting for almost a month, the militants were able to steal 3 warheads. The Iran war is pledged good for the people, ridding the Shiites from the world according to the Islamic state. Canada: 'We build up our navy and military. Stephan Haper creates more jobs by making people dig the uranium in the Saskatchewan providence. Port cities are upgraded to fit more ships. We sell 5% of the uranium we find on the market. We ask France, Russia, China, South Africa, Cuba, Spain, Greece, Veitnam, Loas, Thialand, India, Isreal, Iran, Egypt, Somalia, Auatralia, Switzterland, Croatia, Poland, Moracco, Turkey, Panama, Brazil, USA, Chile, Nehtrelands, New Zealand, Lybia, Jordan, Syria, Romania, Albania, Serbia, Ukraine, Hungaray, Portugal, italy, Jamaica, Japan, North Korea, South Korea, Nepal, and Mongolia for an alliance. '''Your in NATO -Feud ' '''Papua New Guinea: '''Discontent continues to rise over economic stagnation, with fringe groups, especially socialists and fringe Christian sects, taking advantage. With elections scheduled for next year, there is widespread fear as radical, amateurish parties gain the majority of support. Meanwhile, the government improves the military in an effort to quell domestic discontent, purchasing outdated destroyers and rearming. Several party leaders begin to army their followers also, especially the Maoists, who are at present the most powerful of the fringe parties, and who find it easy to supply themselves with AK-47s and other cheap military hardware. '''Switzerland: '''We begin to build a wall around our nation so we can isolate, the wall will be compleated in 2025, we improve our eceonomy '''Don't think that this is plausible there is no rule that forbids isolation...User:Likercat (talk) 07:04, September 12, 2014 (UTC) you don't need a wall, the Alps are good enough. Ok, but why cant i isolate? Cause you are part of the Schengen area. Something that the Swiss enjoy being a part of. Besides Schengen, you are already a nuetral nation and few nations (especially not one that is mountinus like yours) can truly isolate themselves. 2019 Iran falls completely following the US led coalition's push into Tehran taking the country within 5 months just a bit longer than the US invasion of Iraq. NATO nations begin seeing a major divide (not alliance breaking) over the US push to include Ukraine into NATO. Ukraines lack of qualification and some border disputes makes many wish to not see Ukraines inclusion. However many also wish to include Ukraine further into the European community seeing opportunity within the country creating a Group of NATO officials wishing to waive some of the NATO requirements for Ukraine. The Disease early in the year due to Indias masive population has spread immensely seeing the first deaths in many countries around the world have a particularly bad effect in Africa and the superdense population countries in Asia as well as the First major outbreaks in Western North and South America. Regardless all parts of the world have begun to see issues with disease outbreak. The US debt for the first time in years shows the first signs of shrinking as the balanced budgets take effect. ''' '''Papua New Guinea: '''Discontent continues to rise over economic stagnation, with fringe groups, especially socialists and fringe Christian sects, taking advantage. The Maosits win the largest total bloc of seat sin the election, but the governemnt refuses to acknowledge the results, insisting the ruling party has won a majority. In response, the Maoists take to the hills and begin an amred insurgency, seizing large blocs of countryside. The governemnt's stability is further damaged as people begint to die from a strange new disease in the cities. Many flee into the countryside, increasing Maoist influence. Maoist attacks seize several major arms depots, and the national army begins to disintegrate. Maoist victory seems imminent. '''Netherlands: '''No Dutch citizen have been infected yet, but we spotted the disease, and see it as a legitimate threat to humanity. '''The disease is everywhere at this point. is it in Switzerland? China: The reforms continue, the military is built up and the economy is expanded. Our government becomes increasingly concerned of reports of a 'mystery plague' running amok across the nation. A diagnostic team from the Ministry of Health is deployed to investigate the cases of the virus. A summit is to be held by America and China to discuss US-China relations, however health measures prior to the summit are increased due to the outbreak of the mystery plague. ISIL: The Islamic State starts to deal with the outbreak, calling it a punishment from Allah for not dealing with people correctly. Another raid on Assads chemical weapons plant is made, getting 1 broken missile and fully operational 3 missles'The Islamic state requests to purchase nulecar weapons, to get rid of any people holding the disease.' United Kingdom: '''With a rising economy and medical field, the UK sends troops to '''Ukraine, and Scottish Special Forces to help the United States in Iran. As news of the disease breaks out, many people in Scotland and Northern Ireland are fearful of the outbreak. The news media reports on the deadly effects of the virus, and many fear that the inefficient NHS will be unable to hand the potential number of cases. Since Scotland voted in 2014 to remain part of the UK by a margin of less than 1%, the popularity for independence, according to a new poll 65% favor independence. Similar statistics are starting to emerge in Northern Ireland, but the ultra-conservative government of the United Kingdom, under King George VII (Prince Charles) is unwilling to allow a new referendum to be held. This causes the leader of the Sinn Féin to contact the leader of the Scottish National Party with interest in engaging in terror combat in England in order to help spread the news for Gaelic Independence. The two leaders, who meet secretly in Casablanca, then go back to their respective countries and plan the creation of the Gaelic Republican Army. We begin drilling military tactics and developing a cohesive plan, as well as reaching out to the Scottish and Irish public in order to convince them that both SF and the SNP (who join a coalition called Gaelic Independence, Now!) are the best party for their respective jurisdiction. While no terrorism has taken place so far, plans are drawn up and held secretly by top leaders.' We ask to buy weaponry from many Latin American nations (especially Cuba and Venezuela) and from China and North Korea.' *'Chinese Diplomacy(SECRET): '''We will supply you the weaponry, but avoid damaging the research facilities. We need them intact in order to find a cure. '''Canada: '''We build up our navy and military. Stephan Haper creates more jobs by making people dig the uranium in mines in the Saskatchewan providence. Port cities are upgraded to fit more ships. Our leader tells NATO to include the Ukraine and we would like to help them out. Scientists work on trying to make a cure for the disease to help mankind. We start to make nukes but make a law saying that nukes will only be used it we are in threat of being destroyed. The CSA or Canadian Space Association is working on new shuttle design. With what shuttles we have we take more trips into space. We are working on a way to get to Mars. '''Shouldn't have to explain this...' '''Switzerland: '''We shut down airports in fear that infected people may fly here, Christian Levrat from the Social Democrats wins the election making him Prime Minister, the next year the elections will be held is 2023 Category:Map Games Category:Fall of Man (map game)